Where Is The Love?
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: Songfic of "Where Is The Love?" by Black-Eyed Peas!


"CRAP!" I, sixteen year old Ginny Weasley, exclaimed. 

I just smashed my finger in my trunk. 

I just got back from King's Cross after finishing my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

I thought about my last conversation with my best friend Sarah Sanchez. 

***I hugged Sara. 

"I'm gonna miss you. Listen, here's a Portkey that will activate if you just twist this and you'll be at the Burrow. I swear, you better come to my house if he hits you again," I told her. 

"Easy, Gin. He was just stressed and drunk when he slapped me last year. My dad didn't even remember it, so why bring it up?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. 

"Sarah..." I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong for myself and Sarah. 

"GIN! Come on!" yelled Ron. 

Sarah and I hugged one more time before I ran towards my family.*** 

_.::. What's wrong with the world, mama?  
People livin like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world's addicted to the drama  
only attracted to the things that'll bring the drama  
overseas ya we tryin to stop terrorism  
but we still got terrorists here livin  
in the U.S.A, the big C.I.A  
the bloods & the cribs, and the KKK  
but if you only got love for your own ways  
then you only leave space to discriminate  
and to discriminate only generates hate  
and when you hate, then you're bound to get irate  
madness is what you demonstrate  
and that's exactly how anger works and operates  
man ya gotta have love, this'll set us straight  
take control of your mind and meditate  
let your soul gravitate, to the love y'all.::. _

-Two weeks later- 

Harry arrived here last night, and I was getting worried about Sarah because she hadn't written to Colin Creevey or me all summer. 

I sat down at the dinner table, my brown eyes shining with tears. 

"I hope Sarah is safe," I thought to myself. 

Ever since her mother died, Sarah's father had been getting drunk and one night he even slapped Sarah…hard. 

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked dad. 

"I know I just sat down and haven't ate anything, but may I be excused? Certain thoughts has caused me to lose my appetite," I asked. 

"Okay. Are you alright?" my mum replied. 

"I'm fine, really," I said, hoping my voice didn't sound like how I really felt like. 

Crap. 

I ran up to my room and shut the door. 

If Sarah didn't reply to my letters in one week, I swear to God that I will tell my parents. 

"Ginny?" I heard Harry knock on my door. 

I sighed and opened the door. 

"Need something?" I asked. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been jumpy and it looks like you're hiding something." Harry said. 

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm not hiding anything," I quickly said. 

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Fine! You have to swear not to tell anyone, though." I said, moving aside so he could walk into my room. 

I closed the door and locked it. 

"I swear," he promised. 

"My friend Sarah was slapped by her father and she hasn't sent me letters all summer." I said. 

"How many letters have you sent her exactly?" he asked. 

"Three a day," I answered. 

"Did you tell your parents?" he asked seriously. 

"No. I swore to Sarah that I wouldn't tell anyone. It's bad enough I told you," I said. 

He nodded. 

"Let me know if you get a reply from her then. If you don't, you'll have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said and left my room. 

_.::. People killin  
people dyin  
children hurt and  
women cryin  
will you practice what you preach  
and would you turn the other cheek  
father, father, father, help us  
need some guidance from above  
these people got me got me questionin  
where is the love?  
(Love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
(Where is the love the love my love).::._  
  


-One week later- 

"Mum, dad?" I said, sounding like a mouse. 

"Yes, dear?" dad asked, looking over the daily prophet. 

"Well, you see…-- ummmm--- …My friend Sarah has…" I trailed off. 

"Yes?" my mum asked in a sharp tone. 

"Sarahwasslappedbyherdadandshehasn'trepliedtoanyofmyletters!" I said quickly. 

My dad understood what I said, because he asked for more details, but my mum looked confused. 

"What did you say?" mum asked. 

"Sarah was slapped by her dad and she hasn't replied to any of my letters," I repeated slowly. 

Mum clapped a hand over her mouth and looked startled then ticked. 

"We'll try to get her out of there, Ginny. It'll by all right. Don't worry too much," dad assured me. 

Somehow, I couldn't kill the feeling that everything was _not_ going to be all right. 

  
_.::. it just ain't the same  
old ways have changed  
new days are strange, is world insane?  
if love and peace is so strong  
why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
nations droppin bombs  
chemical gasses fillin lungs of little ones  
with ongoin sufferin, as the youth die young  
so ask yourself, is the lovin really gone  
so I can ask myself, really what is going wrong  
with this world that we livin in, people keep on givin in  
makin wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
not respectin each other, deny thy brother  
a war is goin on but the reason's under cover  
the truth is kept secret, and swept under the rug  
if you never know truth, then you never know love  
where's the love ya'll? (I don't really know)  
where's the truth ya'll? (I don't really know)  
and where's the love ya'll?.::. _

-One week later- 

I was at the dinner table very upset. 

No news from Sarah. 

Voldemort killed two Muggles. 

Dean broke up with me. 

Ron and Hermione, who arrived three nights ago, kept flirting with each other and snogging. 

Harry was using me because he's like the third wheel in the Dream Team. 

Oh. My. GOSH! I did not just call them the Dream Team. 

Life is just peachy, isn't it? 

And to make things worse, I'M ON MY FRIGGIN' PERIOD! 

Ahem, okay. 

Then a knock on the front door got my attention and I ran to the front door. 

Opening it, I saw Sarah. 

She was covered in bruises and she was bleeding badly. 

"Oh my-Sarah!" she collapsed in my arms. 

"DAD!" I screamed. Dad ran into the room, followed by mum, Ron, Harry and Hermione. 

Soon, we were in the St. Mungo's waiting room. I couldn't stop pacing. _I'm gonna kill him! _I thought to myself. _I'm gonna kill the son of a -_

"Miss Weasley? Miss Sanchez is awake and she is asking to see you," a nurse said. 

I nodded and she led me to Sarah's room. 

_.::. People killin  
people dyin  
children hurt and  
women cryin  
will you practice what you preach  
and would you turn the other cheek  
father, father, father, help us  
need some guidance from above  
these people got me got me questionin  
where is the love?  
(Love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
(Love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
(The love) where is the love?  
(Where is the love the love my love).::. _

I sat down on a chair beside Sarah's bed and stayed silent, waiting for her to speak. 

"You were right," she told me, "for giving me that Portkey. He looked ready to kill, Ginny. He had a knife to my throat." Her bottom lip began to tremble so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

"My dad tried to get you out of there. We couldn't find you, though," I said. 

"Tell me where he is and my father can have him in Azkaban before you can say _Accio son of a bloody_ - " 

"Ginny," she interrupted. "No need for language." She laughed. 

"At least you're laughing," I said, grinning. 

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," she said, smiling. 

"Listen, I'm going to go get my dad. You can give him the details of where we can find Jason," I said, referring to her father.

"Okay," she said, still smiling. 

___.::. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
as I'm getting older, ya'll people gets colder  
most of us only care about money makin  
selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
wrong information always shown by the media  
negative images is the main criteria  
infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema.::._  
  


-Five years later- 

Jason was put into jail and we adopted Sarah. 

Ron and Hermione, well, they already got married and a Ron Jr. is on the way. 

Sarah got with Seamus Finnigen. 

And as for me ... 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Harry lifted my veil above my head and kissed me.  
  
_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Stupid bloody alarm clock! That was a good dream. 

Harry and I haven't dated. 

And most certainly have NOT gotten married. 

But I _did_ get a Muggle phone from Harry so he can "call me in case of an emergency". 

Speaking of phones, it just rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Gin?" 

"Hello, Harry. What happened? Hermione go in premature labor?" 

"No, no, no! I just wanted to hear your voice." 

I gulped and suddenly felt as though somebody used the vacuum spell on me. 

I gave a nervous laugh. 

"Heh, heh. Is that so?" I squeaked. 

"Yeah. Um, there's something I wanna say to you, but I kinda wanna say it face-to-face," he said. 

"Okay. You can come on over if you like," I offered. 

_CRACK!_

"Hello, Harry," I smirked. 

He gave a goofy grin. 

_.::.whatever happened to the values of humanity?  
whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
instead of spreading love we spreadin animosity  
lack of understandin leading us away from unity  
that's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin under  
that's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin under  
gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
now ask yourself.::._

I walked up to him, so our faces were in front of each other. 

"What did you—" 

He kissed me… 

HARRY POTTER IS KISSING ME! 

"I love you," he said. 

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him in return. 

Three years later we got married and had twins. 

Kimberly Lily-Anne Potter and Christian James Potter. 

_ .::.where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Father, father, father, help us  
need some guidance from above  
these people got me got me questionin  
where is the love?  
Now sing with me ya'll (one love one love)  
we only got (one love one love)  
that's all we got (one love one love)  
and something's wrong with it  
something's wrong with it  
something's wrong with the w-w-world  
we only got (one love one love)  
that's all we got (one love one love).::._

I don't have the need to ask where the love is anymore, because I already know the answer. 

And Merlin I love it. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

Like it? THEN REVIEW IT! I hope you realize that Ginny didn't see love in life till now! 

I LOVE THAT SONG! 


End file.
